The Game of UNO
by Abie05
Summary: Yoh and Anna play UNO. 'STRIP Uno' actually... Yep, you heard me right! find out who loses and ends up naked! R&R pls!


**The Game of Uno.**

**Summary:** Yoh and Anna plays the card game Uno, actually it's 'strip Uno'! Yup, you heard me right! find out who loses... hehe..

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't OWN Shaman king, if I did I would have made this story part of the anime and manga! Mwahahahahaha! And also the UNO card game it belongs to Mattel.

**A/N:** Hi minna-san! Welcome to my second fic! I thought of this while playing Uno with my little sister! And I always win! Wee! I'm good at that game.. maybe? Anyway, don't think perverted thoughts while reading this... Anna and Yoh aren't going to do anything besides play Uno and strip (LOL!) Okay? Thanx! On with the story! ENJOY!

**PS:** Yoh and Anna are 17 here. :P and it's a ONE-SHOT.

It was a hot summer day, Yoh Asakura was by the porch near the backyard getting shade by the big tree beside the Inn. He was almost dying because of the heat that had invaded funbari.

"Haaaah... So HOT!" Yoh screamed out as he lied down on his back.

He fanned his face with the collar of his usual unbuttoned shirt.

"Dang! I wished it rained! I wanna go swimming! I wanna drink ice-cold lemonade! I'm soooo bored! I wanna--"

"Yoh! Will you stop whinning already!" said a voice from behind him. " You're making the heat even worst. geez..."

A blonde girl in a black sleevless top and a skirt with a fan in her hand approached him and sat right down beside him.

"I'm sorry Anna, I can't help it. It is HOT and I AM bored!" The brunette said wiping off sweat from his forehead.

"Well, you can't do anything. If it's hot, it's hot. And if you're bored... go do something." Anna said coolly fanning herself.

Yoh just sighed, another negative thought brought to him by his 'Fiancee'.

The two just remained there for minutes, doing nothing but looking at their surroundings and hopefully getting more shade from the tree.

Yoh was still lying down on his back while Anna was seated beside him, still fanning her face with her eyes closed.

The boy felt like whinning again but decided not to because Anna might hit him or something. So he just sighed and looked at his side to the corner of the sliding door.

Then he saw a rectangular red box beside it. He sat down, crawled to the door and reached for it.

"Hey look, I found an Uno card game! I didn't know we had this." He said as held it.

Anna opened one eye and looked at what was Yoh holding. "Oh, that's Manta's. I guess he forgot to bring it with him after that "stupid" game night we had." She said as she continue fanning herself.

"Cool! I like to play this one when I was 11. hah, I was the king of Uno back at Izumo." Yoh said proudly. "Gramps would tear his remaining hair when he loses. Haha!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that Mr. King of Uno." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Why Anna, do I hear a challenge coming? I'm pretty good at this just to warn you." The boy said with a smirk.

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Yoh. "Are you saying I don't know how to play that! hah! don't be so sure. I'm pretty good at it too you know. heck, even more better than you!"

Yoh shot a glare at his fiancee. "Ah, so its really a challenge then? Are you willing to see who is the real Uno champ here?"

Anna coolly glared back, "Alright then, you're on!"

"Or..." The itako added with a composed look. "We could even make this an extreme challenge. Say like: STRIP Uno?"

Yoh's eyes widen and blushed furiously. "WHAT!"

Anna closed her eyes and folded her arms, "You heard me... I said Strip Uno."

The boy just gaped at her and smiled after a few seconds. This was going to be interesting...

"Alright, Strip Uno it is... But are you really going to strip if you lose a round? Or are you gonna hit me or slap me or even back out!"

The itako nodded. "Of course.. I did suggest it right? So I will DO it."

Yoh couldn't believe it, The ice queen; Anna Kyouyama was going to do something out of her reputation. This was really going to BE interesting...

"But.. Will YOU back out of this one?" She said eyeing the brunette.

"W-what? OF COURSE NOT! I'll DO it too!" Yoh said with manily pride.

"Alright. Let's begin..." The girl said giving a smirk.

Yoh just mumbled something while glaring at the blonde. He took the cards out of the box and began shuffling it.

...ding! ROUND 1:

Yoh handed the cards to Anna. "Pick one, let's see who's going first."

The itako picked one card and so did the boy.

"5" Anna said bluntly. She dropped the card on the floor. It was 5 and it was yellow.

Yoh gave a smirk. "2" He said as he put the card on the floor. It was 2 and the color was green.

"Okay, you shuffle the cards again and I'll distribute 7 each." the girl said.

After the Shaman shuffled the deck again, he handed Anna the cards to be distributed.

She handed out 7 cards each and set aside the remaining deck.

"Flip out the front card" She instructed. And Yoh did so... the card was 7 red.

The two both looked at their cards. then both looked at each others eyes behind the cards they were holding. It was certainly a piercing glare they were giving each other.

And the game was on!

They kept on putting down the cards that corresponds the number or the color. If they didn't had it they would get from the deck.

Until minutes later Anna put down a wild card.

Yoh looked at her and she only had 1 card left. he almost panicked.

"I pick green." She said with a hint of victory.

The boy glared at her "Okay." He put down a 9 green.

And surprisingly the girl put down her last card. "Uno." She called out.

"Aw, crap!" The boy slapped this hand on his forehead.

Anna grinned and looked at Yoh. "Take it off, Yoh." she said with sing-song voice.

The boy blushed. "Alright! but this is just the start! you'll see!" then he took off his unbuttoned shirt revealing his a little mascular torso.

the itako smiled evily. "Let's proceed to round 2 shall we?"

And so they did. Yoh was the one shuffling again because he lost.

...ROUND 2:

And they did the same routine (see round 1)

Until minutes later. "Uno!" Anna happily called out.

The boy grumbled taking off his pants while a red strip appeared on his cheeks. He was now in his blue boxers, blushing madly.

Anna just kept her cool on the outside but was mentally laughing inside.

ROUND 3...

blah, blah, blah... same routine again...

Until. "Ha! Uno!" Yoh said victoriously standing up and pointing at Anna "In your FACE!"

Anna just looked at him with a dead stare but she was still cool about it.

So she took off her top (a/n: OMG!) revealing her milky white skin and she was wearing a black lace bra.

This made Yoh drool a little and his hormones started to rage. he suddenly started to think about dirty thoughts, 'damn, Anna looks so hot!' but he shook himself out of it.

Anna scowled at him. "Stop looking and let's continue."

"Uh... Okay." The boy said wiping drool from his mouth. "Sorry..."

ROUND 4...

same routine... until...

"Uno!" Anna called dropping the last of her cards.

She looked at Yoh whose eyes were twitching. "take 'em off..."

So he did, he took off his boxer shorts. Good thing he was wearing breifs.

"Pft..." That's when Anna lost her cool. She was now laughing loudly.

"Shut it Anna!" Yoh yelled, as if he was gonna cry.

"I'm sorry..." Anna giggled.

The shaman just glared and pouted at the itako.

ROUND 5...

this was the last round, if Yoh loses that is... because he doesn't have anything to strip off.

Luckily Anna still has half of her clothes.

And so the round begins...

After 15 heart-pounding minutes, Yoh and Anna were on the last second of the game. Both of them had 4 cards left.

Yoh dropped a 4 blue and Anna dropped a 9 blue.

Until, he saw he didn't have any blue left but he did have a wildcard and he dropped it. Now He has to pick a color.. he grinned.

All he got was 2 reds. So, he picked "Red." he said with a malicious smile.

Anna just looked at him blankly. And she dropped a 1 red.

'Yes, I am so gonna win this round!' He thought. then he dropped a 5 red and then she dropped a... 5 yellow?

'Wha! CRAP!' he thought irritably and he picked from the deck he had a yellow and dropped it on.

he looked at Anna and she had a big smile plastered in her face as she drop her last card.

"U...NO!" She declared.

"DARN IT!" Yoh screamed as he colapsed in defeat.

"haha!" Anna happily laughed. "Who's the champ now?"

She glared and smiled evily at Yoh. "Take it off..." She pointed at his undies.

"NOOOOOOO! I don't wanna!" The brunette said as he was in a curling position. "Please Anna! Don't make meee... its all I have. Please?" He pleaded.

"Yoh, you promised remember.. you said YOU'LL DO IT!" Anna said.

Yoh was now on his knees. "Please Anna please! NO! Please! I'm still too young to expose my winkie!" he began weeping.

"Oh come on! DO IT!" Anna said crossing her arms. "You big baby!"

"Waaahhh! Anna please NO! Alright I admit I'm not the UNO king, and I'm sorry I underestimated you! Please NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

The itako rolled her eyes and remained seated. She sighed. "Alright. Forget it... you don't have to take it off." She closed her eyes.

Yoh stopped crying. "Really? OH thank you, thank you Anna.. Thank you!" then he hugged her.

Until they both realized that they were half-naked. Yoh let go of her and they blushed furiously not looking at each other.

"Uhm... yeah, that was a great game." Yoh finally said. "thanx for playing with me Anna."

The blonde got back to her usual self, "No problem. I have to admit it was fun." She said.

The boy sighed. "yeah... uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." the girl said coolly. When Yoh stood up and was about to leave Anna couldn't resist, she grinned and pull down his underwear.

"GAAAAHHH!" Yoh screamed as he was blushing madly.

Anna laughed out loud. "WOAH! That's a big hiney you got!" She exclaimed.

That's when Yoh ran screaming to the bathroom butt-naked leaving Anna laughing her brains out.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ANNNNNNAAAA!"

**END**

**A/N:** Haha! Watcha guys think? CRAZY HUH? Sorry if the two were too OOC. i couldn't resist doing that to YOH! LOL! Anyways, REVIEW people! 


End file.
